


Open Flame

by chilly_flame



Series: Burn [2]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/F, the one where they break the headboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: Dream sex. That's it. Follow up to "Burn."
Relationships: Kim Legaspi/Kerry Weaver
Series: Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191668
Kudos: 2





	Open Flame

"You said you'd do whatever I wanted. I want you to tell me about that dream."

Kim frowned a little. "It really wasn't that interesting, Ker. It was just, you know, sex."

Kerry turned around at the top of the stairs. "Kim Legaspi, you just seduced me in the car. I barely touched you and you came. I want to know what the hell made you so hot." Kerry leaned in. "And then we're going to do it. Exactly as you imagined."

Kim swallowed, and Kerry knew she'd eventually pry the answer out of her. She could see the hesitation in her lover's eyes, and wondered what was so kinky that Kim couldn't bear to put into words. They led a rather creative sex life at home, and dabbled in the occasional escapade in offices and janitorial closets at work.

"Tell me, Kim."

They made their way into the bedroom, where Kim flopped down. "But it was really kind of boring. I swear. That's why I feel so silly."

Kerry stared at her. "You had a sex dream that was so boring you've been thinking about it all day?"

In a tiny voice, Kim replied, "Yeah."

"Well then just tell me about it and we'll see what happens."

"Um, I was, uh, lying down. On the bed."

"Uh-huh."

"And you were above me."

Now we're getting somewhere, Kerry thought. "Above you."

Kim chewed her lip for a second. "And you were rocking. On me."

Kerry's stomach rolled as an image of Kim's naked, squirming body beneath hers entered her mind. "Okay."

"And I wasn't..." Kim paused. "I couldn't reach, um, myself. And you weren't touching me or anything. You just kept on going."

A tongue snaked out of Kerry's mouth to wet her lips. "Rocking."

Kim's breath escaped her lungs in a little gasp. "Yeah."

"Well then."

"I told you it was boring."

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" Kim squeaked.

"Off. Or I'll take 'em off for you. And I've already ruined your blouse, so I suggest you do as I say."

Kim's mouth dropped open as Kerry pulled the sweater over her head. With a flick of her hand she had her pants unzipped and off. Shoes slid off with the pants, and Kerry stood in her underwear in front of Kim, who didn't seem able to lift her arms. Kerry leaned in and pulled the torn shirt from narrow shoulders and made short work of her bra. She pushed Kim's limp body down on the bed and shook her arm from the cuff of her crutch. Removing trousers and panties were next, leaving Kim naked on the bedspread. Her stomach rolled again at the sight of all that beloved flesh before her. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, already feeling the warmth growing between her thighs. Even after coming so strongly in the car less than fifteen minutes before, she was raring to go. "Back up."

Kim tried to speak, but the sound got stuck somewhere between her vocal cords and her mouth. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What?"

"Back up so your head is on the pillow. Is that how it was in the dream?"

Slightly dazed, Kim nodded.

"Then move." Slowly Kim inched backwards, till her body was extended across the whole bed. The pace of Kerry's breath picked up as she anticipated hovering over that body. Shaking her head to clear it, she shoved her panties down to the floor. She crawled up the bed and straddled Kim's soft-skinned thighs. She sat there for a moment, wondering what came next. "So tell me. What do you want?"

Kim looked almost confused. "I, um, I don't--"

Kerry leaned over her. "I'll give you anything, sweetheart. I promise. It can be as simple or as complicated as you want to make it. You just have to ask."

Sucking her lower lip for a moment, Kim relented. "Move up some."

Kerry shifted position. "Here?"

Kim grabbed Kerry's rear and pulled. "No, here."

Between Kerry's legs lay the gentle slope of Kim's belly, already slick with Kerry's wetness. She'd left a trail up her legs as well, and she felt Kim fidget beneath her. The redhead tilted forward and pressed her lips gently to Kim's. She molded her mouth to the softness, caressing and calming Kim's residual hesitation. A velvety tongue touched hers, and Kerry met it gladly, playing sweetly inside Kim's mouth. Her body started undulating with the rhythm they found, and she felt Kim's hands come up to grasp her bottom.

With a small tug, Kerry tore her lips away. Reaching behind her, she took Kim's wrists and rested them on the bed.

Kim looked grouchy at the denial. "But--"

"No." Kerry's tone brooked no argument. Satisfied that the disappointment clouding Kim's eyes wouldn't last, she trailed her fingertips up and along the inside of Kim's arms. She watched as Kim's fists opened and closed, the veins in her forearms surfacing slightly. Placing her hands on firm shoulders, Kerry hunched over and moved her hips.

"Ohh," said Kim. Her head turned to the side, exposing the long, sleek line of her neck. But her arms remained still.

Kerry pressed forward again, barely sliding along Kim's belly and back again. Her blood quickened as she caught sight of Kim's open mouth, breathing unevenly. She asked, "Don't you want to watch me?"

A whimper was the answer.

Kerry rocked her body back and forth. The flesh between her legs was swollen and slick, coating Kim's stomach with liquid. She felt muscles strain and lift her slightly, and the altered pressure stole her breath. "Come on, babe. Look at me. Isn't this what you wanted?" A sweat was starting to coat her skin as she worked to drive Kim further out of control.

Kim's head snapped in the other direction. She raised her arms over her head, fists clenched. "Yes," she managed. Wiry muscles stood out in Kim's biceps, and Kerry longed to nibble the sleekness of bone and sinew. The beauty of her lover overwhelmed her, as well as the trust she placed in her hands. She knew she'd give Kim anything she asked. Everything.

"Then watch," Kerry asked. She shifted her weight back and fluttered her fingers south, tickling Kim's breasts. The nipples begged for attention from Kerry's curious hands, and she tweaked them gently and smiled as Kim's hips jerked with the sensation. Guttural sounds were coming from between clenched teeth. With one hand, Kerry cupped Kim's chin. "Open your eyes."

Slowly, Kerry watched the lids lift and take in the images before her. Her mouth twisted with desire, the need clear in her eyes. The blue that usually greeted Kerry was obscured by enormous black pupils, and Kerry growled at the vision of eroticism below her. Slowly she moved her hands to the front clasp of the bra she still wore and snapped it open. Kim's eyes grew round as Kerry removed the thin scrap of silk and lace and dropped it over the side of the bed. Kim groaned her need without shame. Spreading her legs wider, Kerry leaned forward and held herself up with weak arms. Her hands found Kim's shoulders again, and she pressed and pressed against the body that lay prone under her.

Kim's knees rose and spread involuntarily as her pelvis lifted in supplication. "God, Kerry," she groaned. "Uhh, please." Kerry felt the movement of the bed as Kim's heels dug into the mattress.

"I want to please you, Kim. I want you to come so hard..."

Kim grunted beneath her, hips wiggling, arms straining above her head. Kerry was so close, and she stared straight into Kim's unfocused eyes. She didn't quite know how to proceed; how did the dream end that brought this on?

The sweat was rolling down her sides now, dripping onto Kim's ribcage. She pushed her body further, aching slightly with the effort. She dropped forward a bit, losing some of her composure as she came closer to climax. She jerked against Kim now without thought, and didn't realize how close her breasts were hanging near a very hungry mouth.

With feral eyes, Kim lurched forward and latched onto a nipple, tugging hard. Crying out with the sensation, Kerry thrust into the smooth belly. "Yes, oh yes," Kerry hissed. She was so close it was hard to focus on Kim's sleek muscles writhing below her, but the sensation was overpowering. Suddenly Kim pulled her mouth away and switched to the other breast, and the sharp scrape of teeth sent electricity arcing out from Kerry's center through every nerve ending. She roared a garbled version of Kim's name, her body melting from the inside out. The explosion dwarfed the one she'd had in the car, going on and on as Kim continued to push up beneath her. Exhausted, she collapsed in a heap, only remembering in the last second to shift her weight to the side so as not to smash Kim's face.

Kerry gasped for air. Her limbs were heavy and warm, and she drifted in the afterglow unmoving. It was only when she noticed the hot breath on her shoulder that she recalled she'd left Kim hanging. Gathering what was left of her resources, she lifted up on wobbly arms and looked down.

Kim was still suspended, right on the edge. Kerry guessed if she hadn't come so recently she would have already, but at the moment her need required some direct contact. Kerry licked her lips when she thought about it, and she suspected she recognized relief in Kim's gaze for a split second.

Asking directly what else Kim had dreamt of would break the mood, she decided. So she scrambled south on the bed and planted her mouth immediately between Kim's legs. A grateful moan left Kim's throat, and her hips undulated like waves as Kerry drank. She kneaded Kim's thighs, and her hands spread her even wider as she increased her pace. Kim was panting and crying out incoherently, and Kerry watched her hands flail wildly until they found the slats of the headboard. Having found an anchor, Kim's slim, sweaty hips jerked harder till silently, her entire body contracted. She didn't utter a sound, yet Kerry felt the furious flutter under her tongue and around her busy fingers. She heard a snap, followed by a hoarse cry of anguish as Kim fell, her muscles taut as wire as they suspended her rigid torso from the bed. And then she collapsed completely. Knees fell sideways, one of which just missed Kerry's head to land on her shoulder.

Kerry looked up with a smile from between Kim's legs to take in the sight of her lover so destroyed, then frowned at what she saw at the head of the bed. Two of the headboard's wooden slats were cracked and splintered in the middle, not separated but definitely broken. Ah, that must have been the snap she'd heard, which had hardly entered her consciousness as she pleasured Kim so blindly. A half smile tipped her lips, absurdly proud to have driven her lover to break the bed.

She inched up Kim's body, nuzzling into the warm, salty skin under her ribcage. Fascinated, she watched the pulse pounding wildly beneath her sternum, the rhythm broken only by the motion of Kim's lungs as she breathed. "Kimmy," she whispered. She tickled Kim's ribs gently, and wiped some of the stickiness left behind on the bed sheet. She needed a shower, stat. Maybe she could convince Kim to join her, if she could ever wake her up. "Sweetheart, where are you? Come back."

Kim's head shifted a little, her chin jutting out. "Hmm," she muttered under her breath.

"Wake up, love."

Kim sighed again, and punctuated it with more mumbling. Slowly her eyes drifted open to half mast, and Kerry tilted her head to catch her eye. "Kerry."

"Yep. It's me."

"Hi."

"Hi. You okay?"

With a grin Kerry watched as the events of the last half hour flood back into Kim's brain. Her shock was written across her face when she spoke. "I passed out."

"Just a little."

Kim licked her lips with a dry tongue. Her wrist fell against her forehead weakly. "God, that was really wonderful. I don't think I can move."

Kerry smiled and bit her lip, resting her head on Kim's fragrant belly. "I'm so glad. I didn't quite know what to do, but I just used my imagination."

Sighing heavily, Kim responded, "It was perfect. I didn't even get to the end of the dream, and I can't imagine anything better."

They rested for a few minutes, Kerry reveling in the endorphins rushing through her muscles, warming and relaxing them. She felt exhausted and supremely content. "You certainly expressed your enjoyment in an interesting way." Her lip curled seductively.

"What do you mean?"

"You broke the bed."

"What?" she squeaked.

Gesturing with her head, Kerry said, "See?"

Kim tilted her head back and sideways. Taking in the split slats, Kim looked confused. "I did not do that," she said, though she sounded unconvinced.

Kerry lifted an eyebrow. "Yes you did. I heard it happen, but I didn't actually see it till after you were, um, finished."

Kim glanced back again at the thick wooden slats, then looked at her hands almost sadly. "I'm sorry, Ker. I guess I just got carried away."

Kerry's lips quirked seductively. "I'm not sorry a bit. And don't you be either; it will take away from my sense of accomplishment. I'm keeping that headboard as proof of my improved technique." She reached for Kim's wrist and brought a supple hand to her mouth. With a fingernail, she slowly traced the graceful network of veins that stood out strongly against the pale skin. Kim's hands had transfixed her at the beginning, and they still did. With a wry grin, Kerry offered, "Maybe we could go out and find something new this weekend. How about a headboard made of wrought iron? That would be a little sturdier." She nibbled her fingers hungrily.

Kim giggled. "Stop that!"

"Well, I think iron would hold up a little better than wood." Kerry climbed higher on Kim's body till her lips hovered over a swollen pink mouth. In a voice half an octave lower than usual, she murmured, "If we buy iron, next time we try something new, you'll only bend it a little. How does that sound?"

A slick tongue snaked out to wet Kim's slightly chapped lips. After emitting a small puff of air, she managed, "Okay. I think that would be okay."

That sultry half-grin graced Kerry's lips again. "Good." She leaned down and kissed her, then spread her body over as much of Kim as she could reach. Sighing heavily, she muttered, "I need a shower. If we stay like this I have a feeling we'll be stuck together in the morning."

Kim's ribcage vibrated with silent laughter. "That would make for an interesting day at work." She trailed her fingers along Kerry's spine and added, "I still don't know if I can move from this spot."

"Mm, sure you can. I'll make you a deal." Kerry pushed herself up and smiled. "Take a shower with me, just a quick one."

Kim looked thoughtful. Eyebrow raised, she asked, "Will you dry my hair?"

"Absolutely."

The blonde rose to a sitting position, but before Kerry could move away Kim grabbed her legs and wrapped them around herself. Holding her in a loose embrace, she said, "Thank you, Ker. This was a good night."

"It sure was," Kerry replied. "You should tell me about your dreams more often."

Kim kissed her on the nose. "Don't worry, honey, I will." As she headed for the bathroom, Kim asked, "Did I ever tell you about the one that took place at the admit desk?"

"Don't even go there!"


End file.
